


Rêves d'Asie

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une série de drabbles écrits dans le cadre des jeux de l'été de la Ficothèque Ardente.  Thème : voyage en Asie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le temple des tigres

**Author's Note:**

> Chaque drabble doit s'inspirer d'une photo tirée au sort chaque soir. C'est elle que vous trouvez en tête de chaque chapitre.

 

 

 

**Le temple des tigres**

 

Tout en corrigeant les copies du devoir de métamorphoses, Pierre-François regarde ses hommes chuchoter devant un documentaire sur un temple thaïlandais où des moines bouddhistes se sont donné pour objectif la sauvegarde des tigres.  
—  Je t'assure que si, murmure Harry moqueur. Éjaculation volontaire non autorisée.  
—  Pas de rapports. Pas de masturbation ?  
—  Aucune. Ceinture.  
—  Quel gâchis ! Regarde celui-là, il est mignon, chuchote Jim non sans lancer vers lui un coup d’œil provocant.  
—  En effet, un beau corps brun, souple, fait-il après les avoir rejoints. Mince et pourtant musclé, il ressemble lui aussi à un jeune félin. C’est une pratique courante pour les hommes de passer un certain temps comme novices ou moines, le plus souvent après la fin des études. Ils apprennent la vertu, l'humilité et surtout, surtout la patience, insiste-t-il.  
—  Ça fait des heures que tu es dessus, se plaint Harry.  
Il se cambre contre lui, son bas ventre heurte le sien, alors qu'il prend possession de ses lèvres. Jim les mains autour de sa taille, la bouche dans sa nuque, presse sur ses fesses un désir de bois. Prisonnier entre la passion et la sensualité, le directeur de Poudlard n'a plus aucune chance de retourner à ses rouleaux de parchemin.


	2. Le temple de l'aube

 

 

**Le temple de l'aube**

 

Dans ce tram qui traversent les quartiers pauvres de Bangkok, ils progressent lentement, trop lentement. Déjà, les vendeurs replient les éventaires divers. Ils les regardent d'un œil distrait. Ils sont attendus à l'embarcadère du quai Tha Tien Pier à vingt heures. Ils prendront là un de ces sampans pour les touristes sorciers qui effectuent une croisière sur le fleuve Chao Phraya. Merveille parmi les merveilles à contempler  : le Wat Arun ou temple de l'aube dont Harry leur rabat les oreilles depuis leur arrivée. C'est, paraît-il, extraordinaire de le voir, illuminé, se refléter dans l'eau noire du cours d'eau.  
—  Calme-toi, mon amour, lui souffle Pierre-François. Ils ont l'habitude à l'hôtel d'organiser ce genre d'excursion. Tu ne nous voyais pas transplaner au milieu des moldus.  
—  Le voilà ton fleuve. Et là, ton bateau, se moque Jim en désignant un long sampan carmin dont la proue représente une tête de dragon. Viens.  
L'embarcation fend l'eau en silence. Pierre-François a passé un bras autour de la taille de ses hommes. Il est bien. Ce voyage en Thaïlande inspiré par le documentaire sur les tigres est une réussite. Il aime les retrouver détendus après tous les problèmes du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il profite de l'obscurité pour baiser leurs lèvres avec passion.


	3. Dévotions des corps

Situé dans un parc tranquille, le palais de Sarkha, ancienne demeure de princes, fait un magnifique hôtel sorcier. Raffiné. Luxueux. Pierre-François remercie le jeune garçon qui leur a apporté des boissons fraîches et lui glisse un billet de cinquante bahts.  
Leur suite dispose d'une terrasse qui a des airs de patio andalou. Une chambre avec un lit king-size de deux personnes, une seconde avec un autre lit, un salon, une salle de bain. Si Harry s'est indigné de l'hypocrisie des différents hôtels qu'ils ont fréquentés, il s'est résigné. Puisque leur union est anticonformiste, ils assument double prix. Ils n'en utilisent qu'une, voilà tout.  
—  Il y avait les mêmes arbres bizarres au temple de l'aube, raille-t-il.  
—  Les "boules" représentent les nuages, explique Jim qui s'est documenté avant de venir et sert d'encyclopédie. C'est joli, je trouve.  
—  Étrange, oui. Joli...  
Il se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit avec un soupir de bien-être. Visiter est fatiguant. Leurs nuits aussi.  
—  Fatigué  ? lui demande Pierre-François moqueur.  
—  Cela dépend pour quoi  ? Encore un monument  ?  
—  Le temple des corps. Celui de l'amour physique.  
Pierre-François déjà ôte son tee-shirt. Les yeux rivés sur les mains de Jim qui le caresse, Harry gémit d'impatience et ouvre les bras.


	4. La dernière soirée

 

La dernière soirée

 

  

 

Harry respire au rythme lent des sampans qui descendent le fleuve. Leur table du restaurant "Le lotus rouge" est située devant l'eau et baignée d'une lumière douce dispensée par des lanternes. Comme partout la végétation a ses droits. Ils sont séparés des dîneurs voisins par d'énormes jardinières débordantes de fleurs écarlates qui assurent une intimité agréable. Il apprécie la cuisine thaïlandaise et se régale depuis l'arrivée. Il jette un coup d’œil à Pierre-François qui sourit, Jim effleure sa main furtivement lorsqu'il saisit son verre de vin. Sous la nappe, leurs chevilles se touchent, se caressent. Ils ne supportent pas de rester longtemps sans contact physique.  
—  C'est très bon. J'adore les plats à la fois épicés et doux.  
—  Sans parler que tu ne sais jamais te décider, raille Jim en échangeant, comme convenu, leurs assiettes à mi-repas.  
—  Autant en goûter le plus possible, se moque Harry en lui adressant un clin d’œil complice. Demain nous changeons de région.  
—  Nous avons toute la vie devant nous, mon amour, chuchote Pierre-François. Il y aura d'autres voyages. Nous reviendrons. Et l'étape suivante t'apportera de nouvelles surprises.  
—  Un autre lit avec matelas à eau, ricane Jim.  
—  Un lit rond, peut-être, suggère Harry avec un regard égrillard vers ses hommes.

 

 


End file.
